Friend Zone
by TheResistance5
Summary: Breaking through this Friend zone thing is hard. At least, that's what they say. Can you break it or remain with this thing forever?—On Hiatus—(UNDER SEROUS EDITING)
1. Nightmare to Confrontation

**Author's Note: Hey guys, please go easy on me. This is my First Romance FanFiction. I'm not an expert with those stuff. Sometimes I think it is disgusting. I don't know why, so anyway enjoy. Don't forget to Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the show belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_"Hinata! What are you doing in here?! You should go back in there! I don't want you to get hurt! Please just—"_

_"I know that I'm being selfish, but I wanted to do this for you. It's my turn to save you." She said while clenching her fists._

_"What are you talking about? Get outta here! You're no match for him." He said to her, with full of concern,for He's worried that she might be hurt._

_She just stood there, not hesitating to leave. What if she dies and she didn't even tell her own feelings to Naruto? She needed to say it! She's got a 50-50 chance of dying here! It's Now or Never!_

_"I used to cry and give up. I've made many wrong turns but you... You helped me find the right path. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I just wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die, protecting you!"_

_He just stared at her. Wandering why did she do that. Why did she said those words? Why does she want to die for him?_

_'Pathetic.' Deva Path (Pain) said to himself._

_'Why Hinata?' Naruto silently asked her._

_"You know why? It's because... I love you."_

_He was both shocked and speechless at that time. How can a beautiful, kind and hard-working kunoichi like her love him? How can he be so blind? He was so distracted by his feelings for Sakura and he didn't even notice her. Was he dreaming? Well he's obviously not dreaming because he can feel the pain on those rods. Now he felt so guilty! He wanted to say something, but what should he say? Before he could say anything, he saw her in her Fighting stance, ready to fight and protect him even if it cost her life._

_Pain thought that she's gonna fight him, so he got ready, however, he saw her destroying the rods that he put on Naruto. Of course, He won't allow her to do that, so he engages her in a battle. Their battle goes on and on while Naruto's just watching them. He saw how many times Pain hurt his friend. Deep inside, he was mad at himself because he couldn't do anything but watch._

_'Hinata.' That was all in his head._

_"Pathetic." Pain said and Hinata was easily defeated._

_His eyes widened when he saw her easily defeated by Pain. "Hinata!" He shouted and tears came out from his eyes.__ "Hinata!" He saw her trying to stand up and he was happy to see that she is still okay._

_She's doing the best she can to stand up, but her body doesn't want to. She's too weak to stand up._

_"Hinata, that's enough!" He shouted, but he saw her crawling towards him._

_Pain was watching them, he saw how pathetic that Hinata will risk her life just to save that jinchuriki. He has no choice but to finish her._

_Hinata crawls to Naruto and gripped on the rod. She told him about her nindo and smiled at him. Naruto just stared at her. Is he really that important to her?_

_Pain cannot take it anymore, he used his Shinra Tensei on Hinata and hurled her high up into the air and slammed her into the ground._

**(A/N: Okay, I'm sure that you don't wanna know the next part. It's too painful.)**

**...**

**...**

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! Wake—whaa!" He fell on his bed. "Ow, that hurts." He said while rubbing his head. Thank God it was a dream, a nightmare to be exact.

_Why am I dreaming about her again? It's not like she's dead and her ghost is haunting me. I don't want that to happened. _Naruto said and lie down and his bed. He tried closing his eyes so he can sleep, but he can't. Every night he has nightmares about her after he confession. He keeps on wondering why does he had those nightmares.

_Great, I can't sleep and it's only 5:00am. _He said and stood up. "Maybe I need some training. Wait, that's it!" He shouted and quickly changed his Pajamas in his usual training clothes.

"_**Isn't it too early to train kit?" **_Kurama asked while yawning.

_Yeah I know, but I need to. I can't sleep thanks to that nightmare._

_**"Maybe you miss her kit." **_Kurama said and started smirking while Naruto just blushed.

_That doesn't even make any sense! Hinata and I train most of the time since the war ended. _He said and put on his jacket and went outside.

**...**

**...**

Naruto arrived shortly at the training grounds. The place is really peaceful, but it looks chaotic because you can see a lot of ninja tools on the trees, some of the trees are destroyed and there are some trees with holes in it.

"Time to start training! Ready Kurama?!" Naruto punched his fist into the air. Seriously, he'll get himself into a lot of trouble if he wake some villagers because of his loud mouth.

_**"No." **_Kurama said.

"What?! But we need to train!"

_**"No, I'm too tired. Besides, you should stop shouting or else you'll get another punch from**_** someone.**_**"**_

"Great, thanks for reminding me." Naruto mumbled.

They heard a ruffling sounds from the bushes. Is it Ruffians? Thugs? Bandits? Shinobis? Pirates? Pranksters? Samurai's? Frogs? Rabbits? Okay, I think the last part sounds preposterous. Going back.

_What's that?_ Naruto asked.

_**"I have no idea kit. Maybe it's just some animals."**_

The sound was gone.

_I think we should follow it. _He said and started following it.

_**"Wait kit, you might get yourself in a lot of trouble!"**_

"Don't worry I—Whoa." He saw some shurikens coming towards him. He stopped at his tracks and grabbed a kunai and used it to deflect those shurikens.

"What do you want blondie?" That guy asked.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked and the man threw a kunai at him, but thankfully, he dodged it. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Don't you ever tell anyone that I'm here. Or else, I'll hurt the ones you love."

"Not if I beat you up first!." He shouted and started punching him, but that guy is so fast, he quickly dodged his punch and used a kunai on Naruto's neck.

"Try to hit me, and I'll cut your head." Naruto just gulped. "Don't even try to call for help. I'll use a forbidden jutsu on you and your whole village." Naruto just clenched his fist. He has no choice but to give up. "Hn. Don't tell anyone about our little secret kid. You know the result if you tell them." The Shinobi smirked and let go of the kunai on Naruto's neck.

"Don't you ever hurt my friends, or else you'll regret it." Naruto said getting his attention.

"Pathetic, but don't worry. I won't hurt your friends, If you'll leave me alone and forget about our meet up Naruto." The Shinobi left leaving an angry Naruto behind.

What should Naruto do? He doesn't want another war after two years. He can't let his friends be a part of this. The worst part is, Lady Tsunade will kill him if she finds out about this.

**...**

**...**

On the other side of the training grounds, that brunet Shinobi stopped at his tracks and checked his stuff and started smirking. "Yes, I got it. The scroll that has the forbidden jutsus of the Hidden Leaf Village." He said and went outside the village without anyone stopping him.

**...**

**...**

At the Hokage's Tower, a girl was running to see the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" She shouted and got inside the Hokage's office.

"Oh Hello Yui, what are you doing in here?" Shizune asked. The woman saw the Hokage sleeping and drooling at the same time.

"Bad news." She said.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.


	2. The Mission

**Before we start, I would like to thank TrickedPast, Rose Tiger, and the Anonymous User for their awesome reviews, mewfatima and luzhikari for putting this story into one of their favorites and TheNargana and Chrome-chanXTsuna for following my story. You guys are the best. God Bless. Hope you like this next chapter. Sorry for the wrong information, if there are some out of character(ness), grammars and informal english words.**

* * *

Yui took a deep breath and started talking. "The-The forbidden scroll is missing."**  
**

"Wait Yui, how'd you know about it?" Shizune asked.

"Well, I went to Konoha Barrier Team's place earlier. My brother used to work in there. He told me everything. At first I didn't believe him, but when he gave me a picture of the Shinobi, I quickly went to that secret place he told me and it's gone. Like what he said."

"This is bad, Lady Tsunade will not like it. Yui, did you got his picture?"

"Hai." She said and gave the photo to Shizune. "I have no idea how my brother took that picture."

"We need to know who he is." Shizune said and they started searching for that Shinobi's files.

After four hours of searching, Lady Tsunade woke up from her deep slumber and wiped off the drool on her cheek.

"Shizune, Yui, what's with this mess?" She asked and Shizune gave her a cup of tea.

"Uh, Lady Tsunade. Yui had something to tell you." Shizune said while sweating.

"Go ahead." Tsunade said and drank her tea.

"Well..." Yui rubbed her cheek and told the Hokage everything she knew.

"WHAT?!" Good thing she has finished drinking her tea. "How come it's missing?! Shizune!" She shouted and slammed her fist on the table which made Tonton woke up.

"Y-Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"We're going to that place and bring me breakfast! Yui, come with us." The Hokage said and started walking outside her office.

"Hai." Shizune and Yui said in unison and they followed the Hokage to that secret place.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**With Hinata...**

Hinata was going outside the Hyuga Compound, but she was called by her sister.

"Hey Oneesan!" Hanabi asked and Hinata looked at her sister. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train for a while."

"With whom? Your boyfriend, Naruto?" Hanabi smirked while Hinata just blushed.

"N-No! H-He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends." Hinata said.

"Don't worry I'm just bluffing. I can't believe that you're so gullible. You blushed already when I said that." Hanabi let out a soft chuckle.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Have fun!" Hanabi shouted and bid good-bye at her sister.

Hinata went outside the Hyuga Compound and goes to the Village to explore the place a bit. She always does this everyday before her training with Naruto. She's glad that she is able to spend some time with him despite the fact that he hasn't said a word from her confession.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata looked at the person who's calling her and it turned out to be her Future Cousin-in-law, Tenten.

"Tenten, it's nice to see you." Hinata smiled at her and saw her cousin behind the weapon mistress. "It's nice to see you too Neji-niisan."

"Hn. It's nice to see you too Hinata-sama." Neji nodded to his cousin.

"Anyway, what brings you guys here?" Hinata asked and she saw Tenten smirk.

"Who would have thought that I won to our bet. Besides, Neji's gonna treat me breakfast." The girls giggled while Neji just rolled his eyes. If there's anyone who can make Neji lose, it's the weapon mistress , Tenten.

"That's great you better keep your promise Neji-niisan."

"She got lucky." Neji said and he received a punch on the arm by Tenten.

"You know what Hinata, you're lucky." Tenten made a half smirk.

"How come?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto can treat you free food without having a bet or a promise. Unlike Mr. Prodigy here."

"Stop comparing me to him. Come on, next time I'll treat you without any bet nor promise." Neji said and grabbed Tenten's hand. "We gotta go."

"Have fun with Naruto." Tenten said and the two went somewhere.

"You too!" Hinata shouted to the couple.

**...**

**...**

Konoha's Underground Library is the place where the forbidden scroll is kept. Right now we can see the Hokage eating her breakfast while Shizune is holding Tonton and Yui is holding a treasure chest. That treasure chest is guarded by a force field. Anyone who tries to steal the forbidden scroll, will get electrified. But unfortunately, the Shinobi who stole it easily got the scroll. **(A/N: I don't know if there is an underground library in Konoha.)**

"I guess it's true, the forbidden scroll is missing." Tsunade said as she took a bite from her rice ball.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Yui asked while Tonton made a depressing noise.

"Shizune, look for Kakashi and tell him to come here."

"Yes, of course." With that, Shizune went outside to look for Kakashi.

**...**

**...**

**...**

At the training grounds, you can see Naruto sleeping on the ground and I don't know why. Maybe because he forgot to go home last night.

"An all you can eat ramen?! That's awesome!" Naruto sleep shouted and punched his fist into the air.

Lee, who is doing his daily push-ups, sweat drop when he heard the blond sleep talk.

"He's still sleeping at this time?" Lee asked Sai who is drawing something beside him.

"Don't ask me, I don't know what happened to him." He finished drawing and looked at it. He sweat drop when he accidentally drawn Naruto. "Great, now I have to draw another one." He dropped his head in a self-pity way.

"Good Morning Lee and Sai." Hinata said from behind.

"Yosh! Good Youthful Morning Hinata! 23, 24, 25..." Lee shouted while doing his push-ups.

"Hello." Sai waved his hand on Hinata and continued drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Hinata asked.

"Well, since the other one looks awful, I decided to draw a new one." He said and showed his first drawing to Hinata. Hinata looked at his drawing and sweat dropped. Not because his drawing sucks but why is Naruto is in his drawing.

"Uh, It looks nice." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Hey Hinata! I think you should wake up your boyfriend." Lee said which made Hinata blush.

I think she should explain it really careful to their friends that they're not on a relationship yet.

"Yet? That means there's a possibility that**—**"

"Lee-kun! W-We're just friends."

"Oh no! I didn't know! To make sure that I'll get it right next time, I'll do a thousand puh-ups! 37, 38, 39..."

"Uh, I think you should wake him up." Sai suggested and Hinata went to Naruto so she can wake him up.

She knelt beside his sleeping figure and nudge him gently.

"Naruto, wake up. What are you doing in here?" She asked and Naruto just snored. Hinata let out a soft giggle at his behavior. She has to admit that he looks so cute when he's sleeping.

"I've never seen such a beautiful girl." Naruto sleep talked and snaked his right arm around her waist. She just blushed at this case.

"N-Naruto, w-w-wake up." She kept on nudging him, but his left arm snaked around on her waist and hugged her. As a result, Hinata was on top of Naruto blushing 20 shades of red and it feels like her face is more than 100°C. She can't take it anymore! If she faint, it'll be too awkward for Naruto is he wakes up. She had no choice. She...

"Wake up Naruto!" She slapped his face hard-core.

Naruto woke up, he blinked and looked at his surroundings except for the person he's holding.

"Wait, what am I doing in here? And why does my cheek hurt." He touched his cheek. "Ouch."

"Uh, N-Naruto. C-Can y-you please let go of me?" Hinata asked not looking at him.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked and turn his head to face his woman. He saw her blushing really intense and so as him. Their faces were inches apart and he can feel her breathing. Since he doesn't want things to be very awkward, he let go of his arms on her waist. She stood up while he just went on a sitting position.

_'What the heck did I just do?'_ He asked himself.

_**"Well kit, you were sleeping on the ground while she's trying to wake you up. Then, you 'accidentally' hugged her and she slapped you, so you can wake up." **_Kurama smirked which made Naruto blush. _**"Besides, you two are almost going to kiss. If that happens, it'll be your 'first' and 'real' kiss." **_Kurama's smirk grew wider.

_'Shut up Kurama.' _He said to the fox. "Hey Hinata." She looked at him. "I'm really sorry for what happened."

"Actually," She's still not looking at him. "I should be the one who's apologizing to you. I'm sorry, I think my slap was too hard."

"Well," He rubbed his cheek. "Let's forget about this whole thing, it's just an accident."

"Yeah, I think you're right. So, what are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep last night thanks to that nightmare, so I decided to train for a bit. Anyway, Let's start**—**" He was interrupted by his stomach which is growling. Hinata giggled at his stomach's reaction.

"Yeah I haven't eaten for a while. What do you say? Let's eat!" He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, the food is all on me!" He dragged her somewhere in the village.

**...**

"Their youthful love is over-flowing! 89, 90, 91..." Lee shouted while doing his push-ups.

_'It is. I wonder what will Jiraiya-sama will say? Not to mention their parents.' _Kakashi, who is sitting on a tree branch, said to himself and looked at the sky.

"Kakashi!" Shizune shouted under the tree he's sitting.

"Hn?" He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you. Follow us." She said and Kakashi went dpwn to the tree.

_'I wonder what's wrong this time.' _He thought.

Shizune and Tonton lead Kakashi to Konoha's Underground Library.

"What are we doing in here?" Kakashi asked while scanning the place.

"Don't worry, Lady Tsunade will explain everything." She said.

"Kakashi, glad you're here." The Hokage said while scanning the treasure chest for clues.

"Is that?" He asked while pointing to the chest and they just nodded.

"This is where the forbidden scroll is kept. Only a few Shinobis know about this. Last night, an unknown Shinobi easily stole the scroll. Kakashi, your mission is to find the Shinobi who stole it and bring that scroll here." The Hokage said and Kakashi just nodded.

"What does the Shinobi looked like?" He asked.

"Shizune?" Tsunade looked at her assistant.

"Hai." Shizune said and gave the picture to Kakashi.

"It's best that you should take a skilled tracker Shinobi with you to find him." The Hokage said.

"I understand." Kakashi said and disappeared.

* * *

**Just one question, beside Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi, (Naruto is gonna force Kakashi and Tsunade to let him join the mission.) Which Shinobi would you like to be in that mission? I'm having a hard time picking now. Please drop a review. Have fun and God Bless.**


	3. Alliance

**Sorry If you got tired of waiting. School is back and I need to study. Anyway, Many thanks to TrickedPast and luzhikari for telling me which Shinobi do they want and Rose Tiger and yuuki-baka for their reviews. Thanks guys.**

* * *

**Three days ago...**

"Gaara!" Kankuro entered the Kazekage's office.

"Hn?" Gaara stopped doing his paper works and looked at his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Bad news, that guy Yoshiro, escaped from prison last night."

Gaara clenched his fist. "But how?"

"We don't know either."

"We have no choice. I'll go and find him." Gaara said and Temari entered his office.

"Gaara, you're not going anywhere." She said.

"But Temari, he's**—**"

"We know, he betrayed our village and become obsessed with power." She bit her lip. "But remember, you're the Kazekage of this village. Wheter you like it or not, you're not going anywhere. Who knows what'll happened while you're gone."

"She's right. But don't worry, I'll take care of that crook." Kankuro said.

"I'll go with you." Temari said and Kankuro just nodded.

"Good Luck. Make sure that you'll bring him back, and be safe." Gaara said and his siblings left his office.

**Back to the Present...**

_'It's been 3 days and we haven't found him.' _ Temari thought while leaping on every tree branch.

"Hey Temari, is there something wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm just worried that we haven't found him."

"Don't worry, we'll find him soon. Besides, we can sense his chakra presence. I'm sure that sooner or later we'll find him." He said and they continued on searching for Yoshiro.

**...**

Kakashi went to the training grounds to look for Sai.

"Lee, have you seen Sai?"

"Yes, he was here minutes ago and then, he went somewhere." Lee said while doing his push-ups.

"Kakashi! How's my eternal rival?!" Gai shouted and put his arm on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hello Gai." He nonchalantly said.

"You look so down. What do you say? Let's have a race. The loser will treat lunch." Gai said and gave him a nice-guy pose.

"Look Gai, I love to but the Hokage gave me a mission."

"WHAT?!"

"Is there**—**"

"That is so unyouthful to the Hokage! Giving you a mission without me on it!" Right now you can see Chibi tears **(Am I right?)** coming out from his eyes.

"That's because the war is over and there's—"

"That's it!" Gai shouted and Kakashi sweat dropped again. "Lee! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"We'll run through the sun-set?" Lee asked, who is now finished doing his thousand push-ups.

"No! Maybe later, but we're gonna show to the Hokage how hard-working we are and sooner or later, she'll give us a mission!" Gai shouted and you can see the fire on his eyes.

"That's a great idea Gia-sensei!" Lee shouted and the two leave a sweat dropping Kakashi behind.

**With Shikamaru...**

Right now, Shikamaru is lying on the grass watching the clouds as always.

_'Finally, I can rest after doing those troublesome works.'_ He said and sighed.

"There you are." Kakashi said and he just yawned.

"Do you need something Kakashi-sensei?" He asked and he is hoping that it's not another work.

"Listen, we're going on a mission." This made Shikamaru's eye twitched. "Meet us at the gate at 1pm. And do me a solid and find Sai for me. Tell him the same thing."

"Troublesome." He mumbled.

"Gotta go." Kakashi bid good-bye at him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Great, another work." He mumble and started looking for Sai.

**With Naruto and Hinata...**

Naruto is almost finished eating his 7th bowl of Ramen.

*gulp*

He wiped off something on his cheek and put his 7th bowl of Ramen on top of the others.

"That sure is a great meal." He said.

"Here." Hinata said and gave him a glass of water which he accepted.

"Thanks." He grinned his usual grin and drank the water.

"In all, that's 8 bowls of ramen." The old man said and gave them the receipt.

Naruto took the receipt and they looked at it. He smirked when he saw how much he's going to pay.

"Here's our pay." He said and the old man took the money.

"Well, I'm surprised that you're whining on how much you're going to pay." The old man smirked.

"Yeah well, let's just say that I recently got my allowance." He smirk grew wider.

"Then let me guess, you guys are dating that's why you've got enough money to pay." Ayame giggled which made Hinata blush a little and Naruto fell off his chair.

"We're just friends." He said after the fall.

"Are you all right?" The girls asked and Hinata give her hand to Naruto which he accepted and stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He slightly blushed getting comfortable of her warmth feeling.

"Aww, I thougt you two are just friends." Ayame giggled again.

"We are!" Naruto shouted and Hinata just let go of her hand on him.

"Right." She said and continued giggling while Hinata covered her face so no one can see her blush.

"Ayame, leave the love birds alone." The old man said and the two blushed not looking at each other.

"All right." She said and continued working.

In a nick of time, Kakashi came in...

"Well, I figured you might be here." He said.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and they turn around to face him.

"Hello." He smiled behind his mask.

"Do you need something Kakash-sensei?" Hinata asked and Kakashi just rubbed his chin.

"Are you gonna treat us lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we just finished eating." Hinata said which made him rubbed his head.

"Hinata, we're going on a mission. Meet us at the village gate at 1pm."

"Hai." She nodded.

"Wait! What about me?! I want to join too." Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry Naruto but, it's the Hokage's**—**"

"Grandma Tsunade gave you a mission without me on it?!"

**...**

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade sneezed.

"Didn't I told you to stop calling me that?!" The villagers stopped whatever they're doing and looked at the Hokage's tower.

"Stop looking at my tower and mind your own business!" The Hokage shouted which made the villagers scared and continued whatever they're doing.

**Back at Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi... **

"Come on Kakashi-sensei. Can I join? Please." The blond said while his sensei just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we need to talk to the Hokage."

"Great! I'll see you later Hinata!" He shouted and dragged Kakashi to the Hokage's office.

"Uh, Okay." Hinata said awkwardly.

**At the Hokage's Office... **

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto opened the door and received a flying cup. "Ow!"

"Don't you ever knock?" She asked.

"Can I join Kakashi-sensei's mission?"

"Kakashi, who are you taking?" She took a sip on her tea.

"I planned on taking Hinata, Sai and Shikamaru on this mission." Kakashi said.

"Come on Grandma Tsunade, can I join? It's been two years and I haven't got a real mission." Naruto pleaded while the Hokage smirked.

"You haven't got a real mission in ages and you want to join this mission?" Naruto just nodded. "Or you wanna join this mission because Hinata will be gone for a while and you can't resist on being separated with her?" This made Naruto blush and Kakashi and Shizune chuckle.

"N-No! I just wanna be on this mission. Come on Grand—"

"Fine! Just get outta here. I need to finish my work." She said and Naruto just jumped for joy.

"Woohoo! Thanks Grandma! Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" He shouted and gets out of the Hokage's office leaving them behind.

Shizune just sighed, "From the looks of it, he seemed to like Hinata." She said and Tonton oinked in approval.

"True." The Hokage said. "Kakashi, make sure that you'll be able to finish this mission. If that scroll is in the wrong hands, who knows what'll happened." She said and Kakashi just nodded.

**With Hinata... **

Hinata is walking on the streets of Konoha until someone called her name.

"Hinata!" She turned around to see who it is and she knew that it was Naruto.

Naruto stopped running in front of her.

"Naruto, what did they say?" She asked and he hugged her. She blushed and return the hug.

"Guess what? I can join the mission." Naruto said after their hug.

"That's great." She smiled and he grinned.

**With Kankuro and Temari...**

"Temari." Kankuro said and she just nodded. "Let's get this over." He said and his puppet threw a lot of kunais with paper bombs on it at Yoshiro.

Yoshiro stopped hopping and dodged all the kunais, but one of them made a cut on his arm and it exploded.

"Darn it!" Yoshiro shouted.

"You can't run from us anymore, Yoshiro." Temari appeared behind the tree and he just smirked.

"Temari, I haven't seen you for a while."

"That's because you betrayed our village!" She shouted and used Dust Wind Technique on him.

"You are powerful." He said and wiped the sand on his eye. "If only I had some time to kill you and experiment your body."

Temari was angrier than before, "You fool! How can you be so obsessed with power?!" She said and used Wind Release: Cast Net on him, but he dodged it. Unfortunately, both of his arms are bleeding.

Kankuro's puppets used Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Hell on him, but again he avoided it.

"Darn it." Kankuro mumbled and he saw a scroll coming out of Yoshiro's pocket. Yoshiro felt it and tries to grab it.

"Oh no you don't!" Temari shouted and used Wind Release: Cast Net again, but she hit a wood clone. Yoshiro appeared in front and punched her stomach. He backed out a little and grabbed the scroll.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted and his puppet grabbed his falling sister.

"Pathetic. I thought she's powerful." Yoshiro said and started making some hand signs.

Something snaps on Kankuro when he saw him doing those hand signs. He re-summoned **(Sorry, I don't know the term.) **his puppets, made a clone of them and left that place just in time.

Yoshiro used Shinra Tensei despite the fact that he doesn't have the Rinnegan eyes and half of the forest was destroyed.

After the explosion thing, Yoshiro thought that he defeated them.

He smirked for a while but he coughed and spit some blood.

_'I guess it's hard to use Shinra Tensei without the Rinnegan. But at least it worked after months of studying.' _He said and forced himself to went somewhere.

* * *

**Hope you like it and sorry if the story is a little rushed.**


	4. The Truth

"Hinata." Hiashi saw his daughter going outside wearing a bag.

Hinata stopped at her tracks and looked at her father. "Father, Can I help you?"

"Where are you going?" There's a slight concern on his face.

"I'm going on a mission, I left a note on my room's door."

Hiashi just nodded, "Good Luck and Do your best, my daughter."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Otousan. I'll do my best, I promise." With that, Hinata left the Hyuga Compound.

Before, Hiashi despised his daughter due to lack of self-confidence, being very kind and being a weakling. But before the war, **(I read it at Narutopedia/Naruto Wiki.) **He told his daughter that she is strong enough to protect everyone. Their relationship grew stronger and stronger as she grows up.

**With Naruto...**

_'Oh boy I can't wait for this mission.' _Naruto said as he punch his fist into the air.

_**"You don't even know what's your mission." **_Kurama reminded him.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that." He said and stopped walking.

_**"Why'd you stop?" **_The fox asked, but he was too busy thinking of something. _**"Hey kit!" **_Kurama shouted which made him fell on the ground.

"That hurts." He said while rubbing his head.

Then, He saw Hinata walking and holding a bouquet of flowers.

Why is she holding a bouquet of flowers?" He mumbled and deep inside, he's kinda jealous who gave it to her.

"You jealous, eh kit?" Kurama smirked.

"No!" He clenched his fist and follows *cough* I mean *cough* stalks her.

As Hinata kept on walking, Naruto keeps on stalking her.

He peered behind the lamp-post he is hiding. "Seriously, who gave it to her will**—**"

"Let me guess, feel your wrath?"

"No." He mumbled and went behind the tree, but Hinata stopped walking and he got suspicious.

_**"Uh-Oh, She knows that you're following her."**_

"Shut up Kurama, maybe I can**—**"

"Naruto, I know that you're behind that tree." Hinata said and Naruto showed himself.

"Let me guess, your Byakugan's activated?"

She turned around, so she can face him, "No, I can feel that you're following me."

"Actually," He said while approaching to her, "The village gate is that way and you're going on the wrong way."

Hinata gave him a confused look and he just sighed.

"You're probably wandering why do I had these flowers?"

"What?! No! Of course not I**—**"

"I gotta go." She said and started walking.

"Wait! Aren't you going the wrong way?" He asked while approaching to her.

"I just need to give it to someone."

"Okay then, I'll go with you." He grinned and she just smiled at him.

After minutes of walking, they made it at the Konoha's cemetery . Now Naruto understands how she got the bouquet of flowers. She bought it at the Yamanaka's flower shop and she's gonna give it to someone.

_'I wonder who is she gonna give it too?' _He silently asked and Hinata stopped walking. _'This must be it.'_

"Hello Mother," His eyes widened, Hinata haven't said anything about her Mom to him. He thought that her Mom is still alive. "I bought your favorite flowers, and I also brought my friend. This is Naruto." She smiled at her mother's grave. "He's a great shinobi and he is the reason why, I become strong." She put the flowers on her mother's grave and prayed for a bit.

Naruto just stared at her with a concern look on his eyes. _'She must have gone through a lot since her mother died.' _He said and turn his attention to her mother's grave.

"I'm sorry." He heard her sob.

His attention came back to her and he saw her crying.

"I-I'm sorry that I haven't told you about my mom." She used her hands to cover her face.

"No, that's okay. You don't need to say sorry, I understand." He put his hands on either side of her shoulder which made her look at him. "I know how you feel." He grinned his usual grin which made her smile and removed the tear on her eye.

"See," He gently tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear to get a better view of her. "You look so beautiful when you smile." This made her blush slightly.

"Thank you." She said and hugged him.

Naruto blushed a little and looked at her. He was astonished, he didn't expect that she'll hug him. Usually, he is the first one to do their hugs. In this situation, He can't help but to smile and return the hug.

They have been hugging for a while in their own little world until Hinata remembered something and let go of their hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We need to go, Kakashi-sensei might be waiting for us."

"Y-Yeah, you're right." He rubbed his head which made her smile.

"We gotta go Mother." She bowed at her Mother's grave and started walking.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hyuga, I'll take care of Hinata. Believe it." He grinned and followed Hinata at the village gate.

**With Kankuro and Temari...**

"Darn it!" Kankuro punched his fist on the ground. "I can't believe that he escape regardless of his condition."

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Soon." Temari said. "By the way Kankuro, how did you know that he's gonna use a forbidden jutsu on us?"

"I don't know. Something just snapped on me, and my instincts told me to get out of there as soon as possible."

"Well, your instincts save us. Come on, let's keep on looking for him." She said and they started looking for Yoshiro again.

**With Naruto and Hinata...**

Naruto and Hinata finally arrived at the village gate.

"Hey Shikamaru! Hey Sai!" Naruto greeted his friends while Shikamaru just yawned.

"Hey there Naruto and Hinata." Sai waved his hand at them. "You two finally made it, Did you just finished your make-out session?"

This made Hinata blushed and Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"What's a make-out session?" Naruto curiously asked which made Shikamaru face-palmed.

"You don't know what it is?" Sai asked and Naruto just nodded. "Well, it's when a**—**"

"Sai-kun!" Hinata shouted which made everyone looked at her.

"Women." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Hey Hinata, why is your face so red?" Naruto asked and in the nick of time, Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke. Hinata mentally sighed in relief.

"Hello." Kakashi looked at his students.

"You're late! As always." Naruto crossed his arms and gave him a tough glare.

"Well," Kakashi rubbed his head, "I was helping an old woman carry a**—**"

"Not that excuse again." Naruto said and Kakashi dropped his head in a self-pity wat.

"Anyway, what's our mission Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked and Kakashi went back to normal.

"Right. Anyway, we need to capture the criminal who stole the forbidden scroll last night."

"Wait, someone stole it last night? How come the village didn't know about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"True, but this Shinobi got away easily. I got a picture of him." He said and showed them the picture.

"He doesn't looked like a Shinobi from our village." Hinata said.

"I agree." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked at picture very careful, His eyes widened and he was sweating. He's the Shinobi that he met last night! What should he do? If he told them about this, he'll just jeopardize them. He won't let them get hurt of course.

_'I can't believe that he stole something from our village and, I-I didn't even notice it!' _Naruto said to himself and clenched his fist.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said and Naruto went back to reality. "Do you know this guy?"

"Huh? N-No, I haven't seen that guy."

"You sure?"

"Hai." He just nodded. _'I`m sorry. I wanted to tell it, but I will never forgive myself if you guys got hurt.' _

_**"You know that you'll get yourself into a lot of trouble kit. Telling a lie to them is not a good idea." **_Kurama said.

_'Yeah I know, but there's nothing I can do.' _

"Okay," Kakashi closed his book, "I'm sure you all know what to do. Sai, use your Ink clones to find him."

"Hai." Sai said and his Ink clones came to life **(I don't know the term. Sorry.) **and started searching for him.

"Good. Hinata, use your Byakugan." Kakashi said and she just nodded. "The rest of us, let's try sensing his chakra presence." Kakashi sad and with that, they left the village.


	5. Discovery

Yoshiro was on tree branch sleeping. After 3 hours of sleeping, he woke up, blinked and look at his surroundings. "I must have over slept." He said while rubbing his eye. He checked his stuff and smirked. "Well, I guess Naruto kept his promise. There's not a single Leaf Shinobi who's trying to bring back this scroll." He put the scroll back in his pocket and left the forest.

He didn't know that some of Sai's Ink clones were spying on him and they decided to follow him.

**x-x-x**

Peaceful, Quiet and Noiseless. Redundancy. Anyway, we can see our fellow Shinobis are hopping or leaping on the tree branch, as always, still looking for that Shinobi.

"Where the heck is that guy?! We've been looking for him in 3 hours and there's still no sign of him." Naruto complained.

"Relax, I'm sure we'll find him." Shikamaru said and yawned.

Hinata stopped at her tracks and so as the others.

"What's**—**" Naruto was interrupted by thousands of shurikens coming at them.

Hinata backed off a little and the others revealed their kunais. Hinata closed her eyes for a while until an imaginary yin-yang symbol appeared. She started swaying her hands in any direction and used Protection of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to protect them.

Kakashi sighed and put the kunai back in his weapon's pouch, "Good job Hinata."

Hinata just nodded and deactivated her Byakugan.

"Who threw those shurikens anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, it's just an accident." Hinata said.

"Accident?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah, she's right."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, that voice seems familiar to him.

"Sorry, we thought you were the enemy." Temari said and she and Kankuro appeared behind the trees.

"Temari?" Shikamaru was astonished to see her again.

"Hey, I'm here too." Kankuro said, but he was busy staring at his sister. "Would you please stop staring to my sister like that." He said while waving his hand on his face.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Troublesome."

"Anyway, what are you guys doing in here?" Naruto asked.

"Same as you guys." Kankuro said.

Since the sun is setting, they decided to find a safe place to camp and continue their conversation on that place. When they found that safe place, they set up the fire and started eating dinner.

"Can we go back to our conversation? Are you guys sent on a mission or something?" Kankuro asked as he took a bite from his rice ball.

"Yes, we're sent on mission to retrieve the forbidden scroll from the shinobi who stole it." Kakashi said as he flipped a page on his book.

"Who stole the scroll?" Temari asked.

"Well, we don't know who he is, but—" Kakashi took the picture in his pocket, "Here's what he looks like." He showed to them the picture and Temari's eyes widened while Kankuro choked out his food.

"He stole the leaf's forbidden scroll?!" They shouted.

"Did you know him?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, He's a former Shinobi from our village—His name is Yoshiro. Our mission is to bring him back to our village." Temari said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"I suggest that we should work together to find him." Shikamaru said.

"You just want them to join because she's**—**" Shikamaru covered Sai's mouth.

"Troublesome, I think you should sleep." He said and removed his hand on his mouth.

"He's right. If we all work together, sooner or later we'll find him." Temari said.

"Right now, we should all rest. We'll find him tomorrow." Kakashi said and closed his book.

"I agree." Shikamaru said and lay his back on the tree and went to sleep.

"Night." Kankuro said and they all went to sleep except for Naruto.

_**"Hey kit, aren't you gonna sleep?"**_Kurama asked.

_'I love to, but since Kankuro and Temari knows about the enemy, I have to find him before they found out or before he hurt my friends.' _He stood up and his body can't move after he stood up. Obviously. _'What the? I-I can't move.' _

_**"At least it comes in handy. Kit, you're going to find him and you don't even know where he**_** is."**

_'I don't care! I just want their safety!' _

_**"How can you find him at this hour? If you even try to find him, you might end up in a wild goose-chase. Think about it."**_Kurama said and Naruto's body went back to its non-numb state.

He sighed and sat down. Whatever the fox said was true. He can't find him at this time and he might run into another trouble.

_'Guess you're right, Kurama.' _

_**"Just go to sleep kit. Find him tomorrow."**_

Naruto glanced at his friends. They're obviously tired from their search. He can't do anything but to feel guilty for not telling them. He knows that they'll be mad if they found out; Moreover, he has nothing to do. He just wants their safety. He sighed thinking about it and put his hands behind his head. He'll just have to finish it tomorrow. Then, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**x-x-x**

**With Yoshiro...**

Yoshiro made it in his hideout and sat down. Actually, his hideout is one of Orochimaru's old-abandoned hide-outs and he does his experiments at this place. The reason his village knows what he is doing, it's because of señor curiosity. His friend decided to follow him because he's getting suspicious about him. It turns out that he has studied forbidden Jutsus illegally. Before his friend report it to the Kazekage, he killed him. How did the village knows? They saw his friend's dead body in the village and asked him what happened to his friend. He lied to them but they found it out later.

"What took you so long?" Someone appeared behind the shadows.


	6. Accidents may happen

_"What took you so long?"_ Someone appeared behind the shadows.

"I've run into trouble, but I already took care of it."

"It looks like that you used Shinra Tensei without the Rinnegan. You do realize that you'll just kill yourself?"

"You're the one to talk. You almost died because of lack of nutrition."

"That doesn't matter, I'm still alive." He smirked, sarcastically and contentedly. "Besides, you should have taken me with you!" He pointed his finger on Yoshiro.

"Why?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Why?! Because! I want revenge! I want revenge on that kid who tore my body into pieces by using some damn explosions and**—**"

"All right, that's enough. You're lucky that I found you and your body is whole again."

"Hey! I'm not yet done talking! Besides, that pineapple haired brat will be punished! He'll soon feel his curse!" He started laughing evilly.

Yoshiro let out an exasperated sigh. He can't study with someone this noisy! _This is going to be a long night._

**With Naruto...**

Naruto is sleeping, but he's not enjoying it. For another bad dream is hunting him.

In this dream, Naruto has fallen into his enemy's trap leaving Hinata to fight their enemy alone. His body became numb and he can't move an inch. He was really mad, if he weren't so gullible, then this wouldn't happen to them.

_Darn it! _He can't do anything but to watch their battle and the worst part is that their enemy has a huge advantage. He knows the Byakugan's blind spot and Hinata's life is in great peril!

Their enemy moves closer to Hinata in a fast pace. He went behind her and punched her neck. Hinata winced in pain and fell on the ground.

_"How pathetic." _He said and laughed evilly.

She stood up and quickly used Palm Bottom on him. Fortunately, it hit his chest.

He saw their enemy spit some blood and Naruto was really surprised that she can still fight regardless of her condition. Their enemy clenched his fist and went behind her blind-spot. He gripped her wrist, hard-core, and blood was coming out from it. This made Naruto really mad than before. If only he were really careful.

_Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!_

Their enemy smirked and slammed her on the ground. He grabbed his sword on his back and...

"NO!" Naruto woke up from his nightmare. He sighed and wiped off the sweats on his forehead. Thank goodness it was a nightmare.

"Had a nightmare?"

"Shikamaru? Isn't it too early to wake up?"

"Idiot, it's still midnight. Your scream has awakened me." He yawned.

"Sorry," He rubbed his head. "I had a nightmare." Naruto looked at his surroundings. Everyone is still sleeping, except for Hinata. "Where's Hinata?"

"I don't know. Training perhaps."

"I have to find her."

"Troublesome. I'm sure that she's fine. We're not little kids anymore, she can take care of herself." He said and drifted back to sleep.

**"Let me guess, you're gonna look for her?"**Kurama asked.

_Yep! _He stood up and started looking for her.

**With Hinata...**

Hinata is training the Gentle Fist, somewhere where no one can wake up because of her training. After destroying multiple rocks in less than 10 minutes, she's left with one huge boulder. She observed it carefully and charged through it. When she's getting closer, she jumped. She gently moved her left arm forward and used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm on that boulder. The boulder exploded into medium-sized rocks. She smoothly landed on the ground and deactivated her Byakugan.

"That was awesome!"

She turned around and she saw Naruto appeared behind the tree. "Na-Naruto, you were watching me?" she asked, surprised that she didn't notice him.

"Well, not really."

She gave him a confused look.

"You see, I was looking for you, and then, I saw you running through that boulder. So, I decided to watch what you're gonna do." She blushed a little. The man she loved just watched her training after more or less than 10 years. "That sure is awesome! You destroyed that boulder easily. If I were going to destroy it, I need to use my Rasengan or my Sage mode." He grinned and she smiled.

"Thank you. But, I think it's not enough." She kicked the rock and it exploded into pebbles.

"You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head, "No. You see, when my Father and Neji-nisan have done that, the boulder turn into pebbles not rocks." She kicked another one and it turned into dusts. Not that she's mad, but she just loves doing that.

"Don't worry, just keep on practicing! And one day, that boulder will soon turn into dusts." This made her smile. "By the way," He approaches her, with his left hand in his left pocket, and the other one pointing at the pebbles, which were rocks earlier. "How did you do that?"

She looked at the pebbles and turn her attention back to him. "Do what?"

"That. I mean**—**"

Due to his clumsiness and obliviousness, he accidentally tripped on something. Hinata watches his trip, and decided to back off, but since Naruto's too close to her, he encircled his arms on her body, like he was hugging her, and they fell on the ground together with their eyes closed.

After the fall, they both opened their eyes and Naruto removed his arms on her. She blushed at this case.

"Sorry Hinata. I wasn't looking on where I was going and..." He grinned with embarrassment. "Hey," He looked at his surroundings and turn his attention back to her. "I think we should go back. The others might be wondering why we're gone." She just nodded.

He decided to stand up to make things less awkward, but a racoon run past by them and stepped on Naruto's racoon's step created a strong impact on Naruto's head while Naruto received a pain on the back of his head and an accidental kiss from Hinata.

They stared at each other for a minute or two, not knowing what to do or say afterwards.

Hinata's face is like a very ripe tomato while Naruto's face is kind of pink or red color.

**"Ehem, are you enjoying this feeling kit?" **The fox asked and started laughing.

Naruto's eyes widened, he realized that they've been kissing for too long. He quickly removed his lips on hers and sat down.

Hinata sat down as well and lowered her head, so it is facing the ground and closed her eyes.

"H-H-Hey, listen. I-I'm sorry, I-I mean, it's the racoon's fault a-and, never mind. I'm really sorry."

She didn't respond.

"Hinata. Hey, you okay?" He waved his hand on her face and there's still no response.

_I'm just dreaming, it is just a dream. _She opened her eyes and she saw Naruto's face inches away from hers. _I-I-I-I-I-It's n-n-not a dream!_

"Are you**—**"

Surprised, she suddenly smacks her head on his forehead.

Her smack created a strong impact and threw him a metre, or two, away.

Her face is still red and she fainted.

"Ow, that hurts." He went on a sitting position and rubbed his head.

**"This is bad, what will the others say?!"** The fox teased, trying to control his laughter.

_Shut up! And what are you talking about? _He finished rubbing his head and saw Hinata lying on the ground. "H-Hinata? What happened?" He crawled closer to her. "Hina, you okay?" He removed some strands of her hair.

**"It's obvious that ****she**** fainted."**

_How come? _He continued staring at her and somehow he got mesmerized by her beauty.

**"Hey kit!"**

He went back to reality and back off a little, so there won't be another "accident". _'What?!' _

Kurama sighed, **"Aren't you even listening?" **

_You were saying something? _The fox face-palmed.

**"Never**** mind." **

_Come on Kurama, what is it?_

**"Nothing."**_  
_

_Fine. _He said to the fox and put his hand on his chin. "Great, I'm in big trouble if they found out about this." He carried her in a bridal style and he was really amazed. Not only that she's really beautiful inside and out but she is light like a feather. _I hope no one's awake. _He said and went back to their camp.


	7. Sneaky Excuses

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She remembered what happened last night, her training, Naruto's encouraging words and their accidental kiss. **(Yuck!) **She slightly blushed remembering the last part.

_'Great, I was an embarrassment last night.' _She thought and she felt something soft under her head. She didn't know what it is, so she sat and saw Naruto's jacket. It was behind her head the whole night, and that's why she feels so comfortable last night. At least that's what she thought. She took it and fold it neatly.

"Ow!" She turned around and saw Naruto rubbing his face. "You stupid squirrel! Come down here and I'll teach you some manners!" He shouted and the squirrel threw him a rotten apple. "Ow! Why you!" He had fires on his eyes and the squirrel made and evil giggle. "Come here you little brat!" The squirrel started leaping away and he chased it.

Hinata let out a soft giggle at his childish act. He's like a dog who's chasing a cat.

He hopped like a frog and caught a squirrel, "Gotcha!" He grinned evilly and she giggled again. Now he's like a cat who caught a ball of yarn.

"Time to**—**Ow!" The squirrel bit his hand and ran away.

"You just wasted your time chasing a squirrel." Kankuro said.

"Oh yeah! What would you do if a squirrel threw you a rotten apple while you're finally sleeping peacefully!"

"Squirrels only do that to idiots and oblivious persons." Kankuro smirked.

"You're the one to talk! Just look at your face! I'm sure that the animals are afraid of you!" A vein pooped on Kankuro's head while the girls chuckled.

"All right, enough of your foolishness Naruto. You should stop acting like a child." Kakashi said as he flipped another page on his book.

"But Kakashi-sensei**—**"

"I think I found him." Sai said which caught their attention.

_'That fast?' _

"Good, where is he, so we can beat the tart out of him." Kankuro said as he cranked his knuckles.

"Well, according to my Ink Clones, he's not that far. At least 2 kilometres from here."

It feels like that a glass just cracked.

_'He calls that not far?' _They all thought, except for Naruto, and gave him a weird look.

"Did I said something wrong?"

Kakashi sighed and went down on the tree branch he was sitting. "At least you and your Ink clones did a great job. You'll lead us on where he's hiding."

"You know it's kinda unusual. 7 people are set on a mission to find one person, and only one of us knows where he is." Kankuro said and sister elbowed him. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

"Now we need to think of a good strategy to defeat him." Shikamaru said and went on a sitting position. "What kind of strategy is he using?" He added.

"Well..."

_'This is my chance.' _Naruto thought and left the group silently. He went through the woods but a certain someone followed him.

**...**

"Naruto."

He stopped walking and turned around. "H-Hinata? W-What are you doing in here? W-Why are you following me?"

"I-I just wanted to return your jacket. Thank you for letting me use it as a pillow." She handed him his jacket and he took it.

"Sure, no prob."

"Where are you going anyway?"

_'Think fast.' _

"And why did you just shutter?"

"Y-you see, I-I really need to...pee." He dropped his head in a self-pity way and she blushed in embarrassment for continuing their conversation.

"O-Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you later." She said and left him alone in the woods.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. It's a good thing that she believed in his bluff.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but we have to defeat him on our own." He uttered and put on his jacket. He was surprised that his jacket smells like strawberries.**  
**

_'It must be her shampoo.'_ He thought. "I think I like her scent. Wait, why did I just said that?!" He gently patted his face to make sure that he is in the real world. "Right." He left.

* * *

**Uh guys. I'm sorry, but I have to put this story on hold . I promise I'll update if señor ideas came into my head. Plus, a new idea went into my head and I'm working on that story. It's a crossover and promise I'll update this if ideas came through my thick head, only ideas but also my studies, I need to study since we only have 3 months left on our school year and I'm gonna graduate high school. Have fun, Advance Merry Christmas and God Bless.**


	8. Something's not right

**Yo, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait and sorry if the chapter is too short.**

* * *

Naruto stopped at his tracks and re-thinks what he had done. Is he doing the right thing? Or... Is he falling into another trap? Should he go back before everyone gets suspicious? He shook his head at the last thought. No, that doesn't seem right. But... What should he do? He can't just let his friends got hurt or _die_ in front of him. Never again. He clenched his fists. This is harder than he thought.

_**"Whatcha thinking**_** kit?"** Kurama asked, noticing that he's hesitating.

_N-Nothing. I'm just..._

_**"Hesitating."**_ The fox finished.

_W-Well... Yeah... But... I... Uh..._ Naruto breathed in and out. Well, there's no turning back now. He picked up his pace and continued his search.

**...**

Kakashi sighed in exasperation. Great, Naruto's missing. Not a good time, especially that they're already finished thinking about their strategy. "Hinata," He called the Hyuga heiress while she simply looked at him. "do you know where he has gone to?"

"Um... He's..." Hinata hesitated and poked her index fingers. Oh shoot, she knows where the blond knuckle head is, however, it's kinda embarrassing to tell them about it. "Just... Out there...And..."

"What? Peeing?" Kankuro asked and smirked.

Hinata blushed extremely. How did he know?

"Hey, it's just a wise guess." He said and made a calming gesture. "But... Is he?"

"We don't have time for this, let's just go and drag him, so we can start. I'm sure that he's done by now." Temari said.

**...**

**...**

Yoshiro closed the scroll and put it in his pocket.

"Huh? Is there something wrong, Yoshiro?" Hidan asked.

Yoshiro closed his eyes and sighs. "Someone's here."

* * *

**That's far as I go. I'm really sorry. So sorry.**


End file.
